Red Part 1: Breath Into Me
by Miss-Leth
Summary: Sasuke swears he has slowly been going insane, ever since the day he lost his soul. No matter how fast he runs her voice wont get out of his head! Songfic, femnarusasu.
1. Ignoring Her Words

**This story is at the request of trofnaruto. Here is the first chapter of part 1 of her request. Wow, that was a slight mouthful! Tell me what you think! If I get reviews the next post will be tomorrow. I don't own Naruto or any of Red's songs. Fair warning, I'm going to say this now, Breathe Into me is basically a prologue going into the other two fics that will follow. Enjoy! And don't forget to press the pretty green button.

* * *

**

_And this is how it feels when I  
Ignore the words you spoke to me

* * *

_

I opened my eyes to find a dark, cavernous room. I attempted to sit up on the bed only to clutch my stomach. The power of the curse seal had kept the pain from affecting any of my fight with Nar... _her_ but now it was racking through my entire body.

Memories of the fight racked through my brain at a chaotic rate.

"Well well well, the prodigy awakens." I jerked my head up to see Kabuto leaning against the doorframe of the dark room. I sent him a dark glare.

"Get the Fuck out Kabuto." I growled at him.

"Now now, no need to be rude. Oorochimaru simply sent me in here to heal you up so you can start training tomorrow. So, be a good little boy and go to sleep." He put a glowing hand to my head, unable to fight back I fell out of consciousness and into a nightmare that was my recent past.

* * *

_I was watching the fight as if I was standing below it. Each word she spoke was ingrained permanently into my brain. She swore that she would take me home or die trying. It was easy to remember that she probably did. Her promises of fighting Itachi together had only added insult to injury, I did not need her help to defeat my brother.__And what help did she think she would be? She had lost fighting me! What hope did she grasp against my elder brother. The final hit slowed down in my eyes as I watched my chidori tear through her chest. A light unlike anything I had ever seen erupted, and when it faded, I was leaning over her body, my face inches from hers. Rain pored down on us from the dark sky. I unwillingly examined her from my place from above. Her short blond hair was caked with both dirt and blood. Her clothes were shredded to pieces, more red and black than orange and blue now due to all the blood and singe marks. A seal mark on her stomach was slowly fading back into her skin as if it had never existed. Her whisker marks also faded from the dark lines they had become. But it was her face that would forever be engrained into my memory. Though slack from unconsciousness the corners of her mouth and eyes were twisted in sorrow. It was an expression I had never seen on her face. I had seen physical pain, sadness, joy, and anger, but sorrow was something that didn't belong in her face._

_The me leaning over her dropped my slashed hitai-ite next to her head. Hanging above I also realized that that one action had severed the bond completely. I had severed the bond I had with my heart. I was offering my body up to another soul anyway, what did it matter how soon I lost mine._

_I let hatred consume me. Hatred for my brother, hatred for the village that held me back, and beyond all hatred for the girl that so easily got past my well built walls and so fully into my mind.

* * *

_

I woke up in a room that was as dark as when I fell asleep. The hatred that I had felt in my sleep intensified_, _turning the world into a bright red. Her voice echoed in my brain as memories of my past flooded my brain. I shoved them away forcefully, hating them with my very being. I let my humanity fade into the blackness that was consuming me, giving into the rage within. Her voice still haunted me, but I was sure, if I ignored it and trained hard enough I would destroy it. Most likely she was gone anyway. There was no way in hell anyone could survive a Chidori through the chest along with all the rest of the damage I had done to her. I had let her bleed to death, but the question rang in my mind, why didn't I kill her? Why hadn't I taken the power that matched my brothers, all I had to do was stop her heart with my own two hands. The very thought of doing that shattered what remained of my soul and humanity. I was an avenger, and I would never fail my mission to kill again.

"I assume you are ready to train." Came a voice I despised. I glared to meet the yellow gaze of my new master.

"Hn" I answered, standing. I noticed I was changed into what I deemed the trademark sound outfit. I mentally scoffed at the absurdity of it but made no comment.

"Good, now my student, I will train you in the art of power." he promised in a low hiss, placing a hand on my arm. With that we transported away to begin the training that would drive her voice from my mind, and destroy my soul so I could in turn destroy my brother.

* * *

**So, that's it for the first chapter, Painfully short I know and I apologize completely. I'm not sure if I really like it or not, but a writer is rarely happy with their work. oh well, press the pretty green button that should be less than an inch from here and I'll post more asap. Until next time!**


	2. Running Away

**Ok, here is chapter two! Just so you all know, I'm a firm believer in 'more reviews, faster posts' so press the pretty green button at the bottom of the page and who knows, I might even post more today! I don't own Naruto and I never will. Sadly neither will anyone else on this site, but we all write about it anyway. I don't own any red song either. *Cries* anyway, Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**

_And this is where I lose myself when  
I keep running away from you

* * *

_

_The rain poured down from a pure grey sky. Below, mere inches from my face lay the person that was the most important in the entire world to me. Her short, bright blond hair caked in dirt and blood. Her brilliant blue eyes that always shined with determination and laughter lay closed, pulled slightly at the side in sorrow. I stared into her face. "Stupid dobe." I muttered. _

_Her face was the hardest to walk away from in the first place. She was the most important to me. She was my best friend. _

_The words she had spoken to me during our fight flashed in my mind. She swore to me that she would bring me home, but what did she think? Did she think I wanted to go home? Does she think it wasn't my choice to leave! I fumed inwardly. She also promised that she would fight with me to destroy my brother. I scoffed, what did she think she could do? She couldn't' even defeat me. The girl was weak and worthless. Her life was all I needed to gain the power I desired. I raised my hands out of the mud to grip around her neck, squeezing. Her breath hitched even in unconsciousness. The pull downward of her lips caught my attention. My eyes widened at the movement._

_I stood, dropping my hitai-ite next to her head. I spun walking into the rain, leaving her on the ground. Eventually, as I sped away, I came up with the excuse for why I did it. I didn't want to gain power in the way that my brother had, I would carve my own path. The power and adrenaline filtered out of me until there was nothing left. I felt myself lose any part of my soul I had left. I left it with her. It faded into a cold black darkness that had red edges of pure hatred. The rain fit the black and red perfectly and I felt a cold smirk spread across my face. I would gain power and I would do it a different way from my brother._

_What was left of my sound escort dropped beside me. "Let's go" I said coldly. I shoved my hands into my pockets and glared at anything that dared to look at me._

_Her words echoed in my ears and it took all that was in me not to press my hands to my ears in protest. Instead I intensified my glare and forced her from my brain and quickened my pace choosing to take off at a run. My pride told me I was running away but I shoved the thought aside and filled it with hatred for the one who gave me the thoughts I was running from.

* * *

_

I awoke from the familiar nightmare in a room lit by candles.

'Come home' came a soft but clear voice in my head.

"Shut up dobe" I muttered darkly to myself, pushing off the bed. I walked to the small counter that ran along the wall of the poorly lit stone room that served as Oorochimaru's current base. On the cold counter was a glass of water which I downed. I ran an agitated hand through my hair. Oorochimaru was off for a few days with Kabuto, leaving me alone in this hell hole. It had been a year since the night in my dream, and I had been the living dead since. Well, a schizophrenic zombie, considering no matter what I did _her_ voice refused to disappear.

'Then come home already teme'

'Dobe' I mentally growled. I clenched the counter, leaving indents in the stone. I swear her ghost must be haunting me. It was always the worst after a dream. I had decided months ago that I was steadily losing my mind due to it. Everywhere I went it would follow me, telling me I was being a bastard, or that I should go home. Even as I was training, attempting to drive her from my mind her voice would show up and tell me that she was training just as hard and that she would find me, kick my ass, then use the stick that was so far shoved up it to beat me over my head, and drag me home.

'Believe it!' the voice called triumphantly. I groaned and sank back onto the bed. I was living in hell, there was no denying it.

I pulled a pillow over my head and attempted to go back to sleep.

'A pillow over your head wont work bastard, I'm in your head!' the voice head a mocking tone this time. With a final glare I rolled out of bed and stormed toward a training area in the middle of the base. I took full advantage of the dummies that were scattered throughout the room, shredding them to pieces with my bare hands.

"In a bad mood this morning?" came the laughing voice of Kabuto behind me, "Good, here, I have a sparring partner for you. He thought he was capable of beating our dear master. We told him he only had the worth to go against our master if he faced you first." Kabuto waved to someone behind him and a defiant young sound ninja waltzed into the room. I was used to this by now. If someone from sound needed to be punished, he was almost always sent to me.

The man took a fighting stance that I simply gave a bored glare to. His eyes wandered over my form and I knew he immediately underestimated me. With a confident smirk he charged. The only movement I made was a slight step back, invisible step back. His knife easily missed my neck and I drove a swirling ball of flames into his stomach.

His entire body burst into flames and he was reduced to ashes in seconds.

"That all?" I asked Kabuto, walking past him.

"No, you can go back to your antisocial brooding. Lord Oorochimaru should be returning tomorrow and he has a new jutsu to teach you." he answered me with an amused grin

"Hn." I answered, walking back down the cavernous halls toward my room. I noticed triumphantly that the voice had faded back into the recesses of my mind...for now. Bored and with nothing else to do I sprawled onto the bed and slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I saw the needles heading straight for her and my brain shut down. I felt my body move on its own without any orders from my mind. I barely even felt the needles pierce into my back as the world swam. The next thing that came into clarity were the impossibly blue eyes._

"_Why?" she asked. I thought about the answer, but none came to my mind._

"_I don't know!" I felt the world begin to fade in blackness. Who would have thought that I would be willing to give up my dream in an instant for one measly girl that wasn't even into me._

"_Sasuke!" I faintly heard the call and felt something wet him my cheek, but the world was black now and I couldn't answer her call. Memories flashed before my mind and suddenly heat and power enveloped me in the blackness._

'_What is this?' I vaguely wondered._

_I suddenly saw my life flash before my eyes, but something was wrong with it. Every picture that flashed was of her. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her dumb bulky orange jumpsuit that hid the fact she was even a girl, her jokes, her determination. _

_When I was suddenly able to open my eyes, she was the first one I looked for, and she was there. She was always there for me, no matter how hard I tried to run to get ahead of her, she was always one step behind me.

* * *

_

I awoke once again to the cold, dark room I had fallen asleep in. So this is where I ended up running away from you....

'Then why do you keep running' I left the voice unanswered.

* * *

**Alright, that one was a bit longer atleast. Come on people REVIEW. I don't care if you put a weird little smiley face, press the pretty green button to get more.**


	3. I Don't Know Myself

_And this is who I am when_

_When I don't know myself anymore

* * *

_

_I sat alone in utter darkness. Everything around me was cold, black, dead. It matched what had become of my soul. I embraced the darkness, welcoming it over the pain of my usual dreams. Suddenly the world went red and out of the darkness stepped a long haired man with red eyes._

"_Who are you?" Itachi asked me._

"_I'm your brother! And I will kill you!" I heard myself saying._

_Itachi snorted lightly. "You will never be able to." he promised._

"_Why not!" I screamed at him._

"_Because, you don't know yourself. And on the road your on you never will. You wont kill me. You plan to die and let someone else do it for you. Pathetic little brother." he chuckled before slowly fading away. The world faded to black again until a form began to materialize in front of me. In a matter of seconds I was looking into my own eyes._

"_Why?" I whispered to myself. The person in front of me shook his head._

"_Who are you?" the copy of me asked._

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger" I answered immediately._

_The other me shook his head. "Your just a pawn."_

"_I'm not!" I screamed back._

"_You're a pawn of two masters. And a pawn will never return honor. Revenge will never be yours. Pathetic." The other me began to walk away into a growing light. I followed after but was stopped by a window of sorts that he could walk through but I couldn't. On the other side, waiting for him was her. they were sparing just like we used to when we were kids. It was as if I had never left. The Uchiha symbol was placed proudly on my back still. I felt pain everywhere._

_Suddenly the me on the other side of the window looked over at me and mouthed, "This will never be yours." His arms slipped around her waist as he walked away into the light. The light I could never walk into, with the person I could never see again. My heart could never beat again.

* * *

_

Footsteps resounded through the large, vaulted room, waking me from the nightmare. The flames behind me and the snake statue above me left me in almost complete shadow, giving me time to fix my expression before it was noticed. I lifted my head to gaze at the three shadowed figures.

"You're late Orochimaru." I informed him before reclosing my eyes and enveloping myself in darkness. "You said you would teach me a new technique this afternoon."

"Watch your tone Sasuke!" Kabuto reprimanded.

"Easy, I brought you a present to make it up to you." I could almost hear the smirk on his face. "He's a Konoha shin obi, just like you. Maybe you two can reminisce about the good old days in the village."

I opened my sharingan eyes to examine the newcomer. His fake smile disgusted me. He was just a worthless tool to that pathetic village.

"Hi there, I'm Sai." He greeted. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

I cringed unnoticeably, the symbol on his forehead was too familiar. "Get bent." I spat. I needed to get him away from me.

He seemed unaffected by my glare as he simply sighed, "Even if I force myself to smile, I guess I'm just easy to hate. Naruto-chan hated me from the beginning too...but then again I did call her a he." He smiled fakely.

My eyes went wide as something in my chest tightened. It couldn't be my heart, I no longer had that...I fixed my expression as fast as I could and turned my surprise into a glare. As Kabuto and Orochimaru analyzed my every move.

"Though, between the two of you I think I'll get along with you better." I didn't know how I should take that comment but he was either insulting me or...her. Either way he would pay...after all, he had dared to speak her name in front of me. I activated my Sharingan and sent him into a world of pain and fear. It wasn't as traumatizing as Mangekyou Sharingan but it did its job well. I smirked as he trembled and hit the ground.

"I wouldn't bother Sasuke-Kun if I were you. His temper is worse than mine." Orochimar chuckled.

"I have noting to say to that loser. Train me now Orochimaru." I demanded, not caring if I sounded like a spoiled child or not. I needed to get out of this room. I had to get away from this reminder. My brain was already starting to lose control, repeating over and over 'She's alive.'

'I DON'T CARE!' I mentally shouted at the chanting voice. I tuned my back on the group to hide my face.

"I've heard about you from Naruto-chan." the annoying man persisted "She's been trying to find you this whole time, for the entire three years."

That's when I decided he was lying. It was just a rouse to get me to crumble. I wouldn't fall for it. Naruto wouldn't be looking for me. If I didn't kill her I might as well have. She would hate me. Just like I hated her.

I turned to him, my hate restored and directed at him for almost making my wall collapse and daring to mention her name in front of me, "Yeah, I remember her. Orochimaru, let's go." I turned and began walking away, not waiting for him.

"Naruto-Chan truly thinks of you as a brother, Sakura-san told me that." His voice continued despite my having dismissed him.

Her voice echoed in my brain as she screamed for me. The moment when our attacks met and I realized I didn't need it to be that moment to read her mind. I let my nails rip into the flesh of my palms, the pain bringing me out of the memories.

"I only have one family member, and all I care about is killing him." I spun and left the dark room, knowing Orochimaru would follow. I needed to train. Her voice was too loud in my head. It was overwhelming. I had to get it to go away!

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it! Of course I don't own Naruto, or any Red song.**

**Don't forget to press the pretty green button!**


	4. I'm Falling Faster

_Breath your life into me_

_I cant feel you _

_I'm falling_

_Falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling _

_Falling faster_

"Enough Sasuke. Well done." Oorochimaru halted our training, looking around I had blown up everything within 100 yards of us in any direction. It was all turned to dark ash. "You seem more angry than usual. Did seeing that ninja from your village cut a fuse in you?" his cold hand ran up the side of my face. I jerked away with a dark glare.

"I hold no bonds to that place any longer."

"Very well then Sasuke-kun, no need to get angry now." he chuckled maniacally. You should rest. We leave tomorrow, and if you're good, I will train you some more, once we find somewhere that you haven't turned to rubble." he smiled, showing his pointed teeth.

Without gracing his comment with a response I simply used a transportation jutsu let myself be consumed in its flames. My feet once again hit solid ground and I found myself in my dark room.

"Why wont you go away?" I held my head in my hands.

'Because you haven't gotten your ass home yet.' the voice said plainly.

'I am home. Konoha is not my home. I have no reason to go back. The only thing I need is to kill my brother.'

'I don't care if you want to or not. I'll drag your stuck up ass home! Believe it!'

'You can't, your dead!'

'That's what you think.'

I gave an exhausted sigh as the voice finally faded to a dull annoyance. I dropped myself unceremoniously onto my bed and let sleep overtake me.

_Memories, why did it have to be memories. It always made her voice even louder. I sat in front of the same window as my last dream, the window I couldn't walk through. Infront of me played out was every moment I had ever spent with her. It was unbearable, the pain that racked through my body. I would kill the man that had dared to speak her name to me, I thought as my final memory of her played across the screen. I would murder him for causing me pain like this._

"_Why are you such a stubborn bastard." came a tired voice in front of me. There she was, standing before the window, staring straight at me. _

"_Why wont you leave me alone? You're dead!" I sighed, dropping my head onto my knees._

"_I'm not dead teme." she answered._

"_Then if you aren't, I am."_

"_Stupid stubborn bastard. Wake up already then. Before you get your pretty ass strangled." she turned around and disappeared into blackness._

Falling into consciousness, my senses went of in warning flares.

'Told you.' came a smug voice.

'Shut up!' I mentally screamed at it.

"Who's there?" I asked my tangible threat.

"You found me out huh?" I recognized the voice as the leaf ninja I had met before, the one I planned on burning alive. "But its too late, I already have the advantage."

I mentally scoffed him. He would be easier to kill than I thought if he thought THIS was an upper hand. He wasn't even worth rolling over to look at.

"What's your purpose?" I asked, now bored.

"Danzou-sama's goal is your death." was his answer. Aw, a pawn as well. "I am here..." a mutinous pawn, "to bring you back to Konoha." that stopped my train of thought. I could feel the smugness rolling of my internal tormentor. "Of course I originally did come to kill you." I barely heard him over the argument in my head. "I want to protect that bond of friendship she keeps striving so hard to keep."

I felt my walls go up, 'She's dead, she's not striving to keep anything.'

"Bonds? You disturbed my sleep for something like that?" I felt my anger activate my sharingan, and his snakes instantly wrapped around me. Letting my anger build I suddenly released it, letting it destroy everything around me.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Press the pretty green button if you want more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Guys I'm sorry! From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. But I have bad news. My computer broke a few weeks ago. Like dead forever broke. Thus taking all my chapters I either had written or partway written. So for now all my stories will be paused until I can get a new computer. Don't worry I'm not dropping them completely just temporarily pausing. I'll probably try to post when I can. But it will be few and far between at the moment. Sorry!**

**Miss-Leth**


End file.
